moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bo za dużo jest OP...
LoboTaker wpatrywała się na różne miasta z wyżyny. Denerwowało ją to, że każdy starał się być silniejszym, lepszym, mocniejszym od Boga. Nie znosiła ludzi, którzy z niego drwili. Czuła przez to, że nikt nie rozumiał jej intencji i tym podobnych. Do dziewczyny przysiadli się jej mentorzy. Widząc ją zasmuconą, spytali, co się stało. Gdy im powiedziała, Lobo do niej odrzekł: - Co się dziwisz? W charakterze to marne p*zdeczki, więc starają się nadrabiać to w swoich mocach. - Po raz pierwszy muszę przyznać, że mądrze mówisz - odparł Undertaker. - Nie musisz mi lizać d*py... - Nawet nie zamierzam. - Ej, no dobra - przerwała dyskusję dziewczyna. - Ale jednak większość, nie mówię, że wszyscy, ale jednak - większość wydaje się być nad wyraz silna, jakby byli kurde bogami. Ale kiedy Bóg jest jeden! - Kłóć się z ich poglądami, to daleko nie zajdziesz - stwierdził Deadman. - Jednak czy tak nie jest?! Uważają się za "rasę ludzką", a w wielu przypadkach pasują do piep**onych demonów! Dziewczyna aż z gniewu wstała, po czym głęboko westchnęła. - Ja nie rozumiem tej logiki...jak dojdzie do Apokalipsy, to większość i tak uchroni swoje d*py swymi supermocami i nieśmiertelnością! - A co, chcesz rozpiep**enia ludzkości? - spytał się z uśmiechem Czarnian. - Ech, nie...to znaczy nie chcę, by ginęły te osoby, które nie powinny ginąć. Na tym świecie są tacy, co są normalnymi ludźmi i chcą nimi być. I na bank nie są to osobniki z Federacji, oj nie. Ci to pasują do żandarmerii wszystkich dyktatorów razem wziętych, psia mać. Ja tu mówię o zwykłych ludziach, co nie sięgają po dziwne praktyki, biorą po prostu to, co jest zdobywalne i tym walczą. Znają swoje limity. Dlatego szanuję takiego Aracza czy Kalashera, bo, kurde - oni nie przeszli na "ciemną stronę mocy" i pozostali zwykłymi ludźmi! A jak już stali się czymś innym, to nie z własnej woli. Szanuję też Noworoczną, bo pomimo iż jest nie-człowiekiem, megasilna to ona nie jest i nie pragnie większej mocy... - Eee, a nie przypadkiem ten fioletowy k*tas czegoś jej tam nie dał? - zdziwił się lekko kosmita. - Cicho, przygłupie, nie niszcz poglądów Ady! - syknął przez zęby Grabarz. - Nawet jeśli, to ona nie ma tego, co inni mają. Chęci PIEP**ONEJ władzy! - Ona nie ma? - zastanawia się Lobo. - A no fakt, nie ma. Jej świat to w sumie czekolada, niech tam będzie. - Zauważ też jedno, moja droga - ponownie odezwał się Taker do dziewczyny, który aż wstał. - że ty nie masz w sobie tego w genach. Ty nigdy nie pożądałaś władzy, cała twoja rasa nie pożądała. I to jest w was silne. Niechęć do władzy powoduje, że trudno jest wami manipulować. Pal licho, że możecie zginąć od kuli jak typowy człowiek, jeśli wcześniej nie utwardziłeś sobie tego miejsca - wy macie tą siłę, że wami jest ciężko kontrolować. - Dlatego Billek nadal uważa was za silnych - Lobo też wstał. - Bo wku**ia go to, że nie może nad wami zapanować. Wy macie swój własny kodeks i wy się go trzymacie. Jesteście cholernie uparci jak tępe osły. Tylko różnica jest taka, że - schylił się do twarzy podopiecznej. - macie wyj*biście emocjonalne serce i twardą d*pę. - Żaden wielki superbohater nie ma tego, co zwykły człowiek lub wy, Baldandersi - doświadczenie w trudnych chwilach i znajomość w ograniczeniach. Wiecie, kiedy przestać i dlaczego. I to jest w was - poza zmianami kształtów i asymilacji poszczególnych mocy - najsilniejsze, maleńka. Dziewczynie aż zakręciła się łza w oku. To, co mówili jej mentorzy, było prawdą. Tamci nie znają limitów, tamci nie wiedzą, kiedy krzywdzą tych, których na początku mieli chronić. Ona to potrafiła i w tym przewyższała każdego. - Wiecie co? - lekko załamał się jej głos. - Dzięki, chłopaki, pomogliście serio. Ci w geście jedności położyli swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu. I tak o to spojrzeli w dal, jak powoli słońce zachodzi za horyzont CreepySea. Warto być tym chrześcijaninem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures